Broken Car
by XX-CrystalMoon-XX
Summary: Mikan met Natsume in a car shop. What will happen between our beloved main characters? Will Mikan finally realise her feelings?


It all started with a broken car

Hell! God! Why are you doing this to me? I, Mikan Sakura, 21 years old, is soooo unlucky today! Want to know what had happened?

'Mikan Sakura, since you are waking up at 4 today, no money for a week!' my mum yelled. Yes, I accidentally woke up the whole building with my voice, and you know what happened...

'Oh well, just go shopping with Hotaru!' I said happily. At least I have a place to go. But when I dialled her phone,'Not on the phone, on a date with Nogi.' What the hell! Hotaru on a date with Ruka-pyon? Oh well, I know they always like each other.. But no one is going to spend the day with me! Wahh! Anyway, I'll just go by myself... So depressed!

But when I came to the garage, I found out that my freaking car is broken. Can you believe that? My car is broken! Ugh! Might as well go to the car shop...

'Welcome, what do you want?' A male voice asked me. That voice is so familiar, maybe I guessed it wrongly. 'Yeah. My freaking car broke down, mister...' I raised my head, and... 'What the hell are you doing in this place, Natsume Hyuuga?' 'What? Woman? I worked in here, dumbass, or should I say, polka dots?' He said with a stupid smirk. Ugh! I really want to wipe that stupid smirk of his handsom... No, ugly face! Wait a sec...'YOU PPPEEERRRVVVEEERRRTT! How dare you!' 'Hn,'

Yes, people. My biggest, worst arch rival in my whole life, Natsume Hyuuga is standing in front of me. I simply hates him! But wait, why is he here? He couldn't be...

'Hey, are you stalking me?' I asked hesitantly.

'As I said, I. Am. Working. Here.' He said grumpily. 'And besides, who would stalk a stupid girl like you?' He said with a smirk.

'YOU... YOU PERVERT!'

'Now now, Natsume, you don't want to piss off our customer, don't you?' Koko, another friend of mine's said tauntingly. 'What's the problem, Mikan?' Koko asked. 'Well, my car broke down and I was hoping you guys would fix it...' I said. 'No problem, Natsume, do me a favour and help me fix it,' What? That bastard have to touch my car? Oh well.

'Hey, here is the price,' Koko said. I looked. My eyes bulged out. Freaking hell! This price is just so high! But it's worth, I think... I reached for my bag only to find... Nothing! Where in the world has my bag gone? Now I get it, I left it in my car. And I am going to ask NATSUME to get it back.

'Natsume!' I yelled, who was in the garage. 'I need my purse back and I am coming in now!' I only heard an 'Hn'. 'Geez, you shouldn't just reply me wit...' But what I saw was... Like glory. Natsume without a shirt! His well built chest and six pack abs, he looked absolutely ravishingly.

'Hey, I know I am hot, but stop staring would ya?' He said with a smirk. I blushed. 'I... I am not staring at you,' I stuttered. 'And is my purse really here?' I said, sound annoying, but only succeeded half. 'Well, look for yourself,' he grumbled.

I started to walk towards the car. But I tripped, and fell onto the floor. At that time, I grabbed the nearest thing at me, and it happened to be Natsume. And that means I pulled him onto the floor with me. And that means he is on top of me.

.

.

. 

He is on top of me! I looked into his eyes shyly. His crimson eyes bored into my hazel ones. I thought I was going to melt. I blushed a deeper shade of red, if that is possible.

'Have I mentioned you look absolutely stunning and sexy?' He growled in his deep voice. His voice, full of lust and love. I looked down. And at that time, I realised I fell in love with my rival, Natsume.

'And have I said you should put on a shirt?' I said tauntingly. I wonder why he didn't make a move...

I stared again into his eyes. I saw something aside from lust, love, and I know why, it's hesitation. He was afraid that he will hurt me, he is asking for permission.

I slightly nodded, then he crashed his lips onto mines. His lips tastes sweet, and now I know what is like to be melt into others kisses. He kisses me on the lips, my collarbone, my jawline. He even put a hickey in my neck. 'To claim that you are mines,' he said. 'Natsume, I don't hate you, I ... Love... You,' I said, rather shyly.

'Love you too, polka,' he said with his oh-so-handsome smirk.

Then, we are in for another hot making out session. I guess this was the best day ever, huh?


End file.
